elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireman's elevator
passenger elevator when it not in fire service mode.Kone Traction Elevator at Car Park, Choi Fook Estate, Kowloon Bay, Kowloon, Hong Kong]] passenger elevator when it not in fire service mode while the entrance in normal mode is on the other side.]] Fireman's elevator (or Firefighter's elevator in the United States, Firefighter's service elevator in Japan非常用エレベーター) is a type of elevator which enables firefighters to use in order to rescue people who may be trapped on upper floors during an event of fire in a building. Fireman's elevators are typically a normal passenger or service/freight elevators, and they have the fireman's service mode activated by a keyswitch (for United States, Australia, Germany, etc.) or a toggle switch (for countries in Asia and United Kingdom). Fireman's elevator typically identified by a sign says FIREMAN LIFT, FIREMAN'S LIFTFireman's lift (hkelev.com), FIREMEN'S LIFT, FIREMAN'S ELEVATOR, FIRE LIFT, FE in Mitsubishi elevatorMitsubishi Electric Elevator Features Vocabulary or "消防升降機" in Chinese. In Australia (and sometimes Hong Kong, China), some fireman's elevators are designed to allow passengers to use them as part of fire evacuation procedures. They are known as "Protected Elevators" or "Evacuation Lift" ("逃生升降機" in Chinese)New ‘lift only’ MTR station entrances, and have to meet extra standards and reinforcement to keep passengers safe in an emergencyTravelodge Docklands, Melbourne - Schindler High-Speed Elevators (Protected). Unless the usage of the fireman's elevators are permitted or granted by the firefighters, should use the evacuation staircases safely for evacuation when the building got fire. Requirement for fireman's elevator Hong Kong's code of practiceCode of Practice for the Provision of Means of Access for Firefighting and Rescue 2004 (Building Department, Hong Kong, China, December 2004).Code of Practice for Fire Safety in Buildings 2011 (Building Department, Hong Kong, China, September 2011, revised in October 2015). *At least 680kg (9 persons) capacity. *At least 1.1m width on every side of the car and 1.35m2 available car space. *At least 800mm width and 2m height for doors. *Elevator doors must be automatic (close). *Any doors and gates locked with key is prohibited unless they can unlock when the fireman's service mode active. *Only 3 fireman's elevators or less can be accommodated in the same shaft and cannot accommodate any normal elevators (which cannot active the fireman's service mode). *Two power supply is needed, normal and emergency power generator (applied in the buildings built in 1980s or later). *Fireman's elevator must be finished in whole trip within one minute. How it works Active by a keyswitch Fireman's elevator operates in two phases; Phase One and Phase Two. In Phase One, activated smoke detectors or hallway keyswitches direct elevators to go to a fire recall floor. Elevators traveling away from this designated landing reverse direction and proceed without stopping. Upon reaching the designated landing, passengers are able to exit the elevator and building safely. The elevators are then removed from normal service. Once removed from normal service, the elevators will no longer accept car or hall calls. During Phase Two, once the elevator has reached its designated landing and all passengers are safely evacuated, firefighters can take exclusive control of the elevator using a special Firefighter’s Service Keyswitch. This mode of Fire Service allows firefighters to continue to utilize the elevator to rescue people from other floors. Active by a toggle switch Fireman's elevator operates in one phase only. If the toggle switch (or triangle-shaped toggle keyswitch) active, the designated fireman's elevator will go to a fire recall floor (the smoke detectors and fire alarm system also done this as wellFire alarm 消防警鐘). Elevators traveling away from this designated landing reverse direction and proceed without stopping. Upon reaching the designated landing, passengers are able to exit the elevator and building safely. The elevators are then removed from normal service. Once removed from normal service, the elevators will no longer accept hall calls. when the firefighters get in the elevator will don't need to use a special Firefighter’s Service Keyswitch because it already active by a toggle switch. This mode of Fire Service allows firefighters to continue to utilize the elevator to rescue people from other floors because it will stop at the nearest floor by the firemen registered and call cancelled automatically (if other floors was registered before the elevator arrived the nearest floor). Voice messages when fire recall is activated *''"發生火警，請立即離開 (Cantonese), 發生火災，請立刻離開 (Putunghua), Fire! exit immediately (English)"'' - elevators installed in the Hong Kong Mass Transit Railway (MTR) stations.*港鐵港島綫西延 - 香港大學站山道 (B2) 出口升降機進行「火警演習」 *''"Lift required for emergency, please leave when the lift doors open"'' - elevators installed with the Drucegrove Digitalker lift speech announcer (mainly Otis elevators in the United Kingdom)Lift Evacuation Switch. *''"It's needed for an emergency, please exit when the doors open"'' - American Otis elevator since 2000sOtis Elevator Voice Announce Vocabulary. *''"Fire! Please leave when the elevator doors open."'' - Kone elevators installed since 2000sLift adventure in CoventryKONE Elevator Glossary - ACU elevator announcer. *''"This lift is returning under fire service"'' - elevators equipped with International Lift Equipment SerCommsILE SERCOMMS almost complete libary and SkyCom voice module. *''"(Dong ding x2) Please exit the lift when the doors opening"'' - Mitsubishi elevators installed since 2000sDetailed look at Mitsubishi MRL. Gallery Fire switches :See also: Elevator fireman switch guide Toggle/push switch Express Lift firemans switch.jpg|Typical European fireman's switch. This one is an Express Lifts switch. IMT_fireswitch.jpg|Typical fireman's switch in Asia. IMT_hallfix.jpg|Fireman's switch is located on the hall fixtures panel (Bali, Indonesia). IMG_0820.JPG|GoldStar/LG/Sigma/Hitachi fireman switch. File:1968s_HITACHI_FS.jpg|Hitachi fireman's switch and have a sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. Mitsubishi lift firemans switch.jpg|Mitsubishi fireman's switch and have a sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. Fujitec lift firemans switch.jpg|Fujitec fireman's switch and have a sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. 1980s Schindler FS.jpg|Schindler fireman's switch and have a sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. DY fire switch.JPG|1990s Dong Yang fireman switch. Schindler 5500 AP fire switch.JPG|Schindler FIGS fireman's switch with European "do not use elevator in case of fire" sign. This is used in a Schindler 3300 AP elevator. Indolift fire switch.JPG|1990s Indolift fireman switch. Pillar fireman switch SS.JPG|Generic elevator fireman switch. OTIS Gen2 fire switch.JPG|Newer Otis Gen2 fireman switch, which is only found in Asia. Mitsubishi fireman switch RPMR.JPG|Mitsubishi fireman switch with out of service mode key switch. Schindler 5400 AP fireman switch.JPG|Schindler elevator fireman switch (used on both 3300 AP and 5400 AP series). KONE fireman switch.JPG|Kone fireman switch which is only found in Asia. Hyundai fireman switch IKG.JPG|1990s Hyundai push fireman switch. Fuji Yida hall station NDBH.JPG|Elevator hall station panel with two fireman switches on top of the panel. These elevators were installed by Fuji Yida. Sigma firemans switch.jpg|2015 Sigma firemans switch. Schindler R Series LED dot-matrix display Call.jpg|Elevator hall station panel with one fireman switch on top of the panel. These elevator brand is Schindler. Keyswitch 148 0300.JPG|Otis Series 5 fire operation keyswitch. Th 120834.jpg|Fire service mode key switch typically found in elevators in North America. Dover elevator inner service keyswitch.jpg|Dover elevator fire service mode keyswitch (red). th_120833.jpg custom-muntz-flame-hall-station.jpg|Innovation fixture. Mitsubishi FER keyswitch.jpg|Mitsubishi Fire Emergency Return (FER) keyswitch. This is used to send the elevator to the evacuation floor in case of fire in the building. All hall and car calls are cancelled when FER is activated. Signs Picture 042.jpg|How to use fire service. Key-Off-Elevator-Main-Station-Sign-S-4772.gif 2691_pd1710081_1.jpg File:GEC_1999_FE.jpg|1999 GEC fireman's sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. Note that when in fire service mode can arrive L1-L4. Other IMG_0123.jpg|Dover Impulse "fire hat" lamp indicator. IMG_0122.jpg|Call Cancel button on a Dover Impulse panel. TSM5.jpg|Schindler 5500 in fireman's control. Notice the illuminating flame icon on the floor indicator. Videos Fire service mode on an Elevator (innovation fixtures) comfort inn Otis Firefighter elevator operation, FF, mode, phase-0 Firefighter Mode for Elevator|Firefighting training Video See also *Fire service mode (EFS) External links *Fireman's elevator perspective (PDF file) *hkelev - Fireman's lift (Applied in Hong Kong) (translated version) (Original version) *Elevator_Recall-Shutdown (rpsa_2010_rev_5) Category:Emergency Category:Elevator standard